Falling Under
by blackrose.forever
Summary: "Betrayal never felt more painful than in this moment, consuming one heart and mind. It racked her small delicate body with shakes and trembles. Denial flaring up inside of her like a flame engulfing ashes, like the truth of this situation will break her. Perhaps it will." AU, Shephard wedding.


Okay so this is my first FanFic, I was nervous and hesitant at first to publish this story. It has been chilling in my computer for the longest time...so I just decided to publish it lol. So here goes nothing! And I would appreciate if you'd let me know of any mistakes and please don't be too harsh! (^-^)

* * *

Betrayal never felt more painful than in this moment, consuming one heart and mind. It racked her small delicate body with shakes and trembles. Denial flaring up inside of her like a flame engulfing ashes, like the truth of this situation will break her. Perhaps it will.

The sight of her best friend and boyfriend looking like a deer caught in headlights after they abruptly pulled apart from making out got Blair shaking her head rapidly and blinking her eyes a few times, trying to make the sight disappear; that all of this was just a bad dream.

But the excruciating pain throbbing in her chest told her otherwise. This time denial wasn't going to work when the truth was standing before her eyes, wrapped around each other on a barstool while just outside the huge spacious room and down the hall, there was a wedding going on. The Sheppard Wedding. Where all of them were supposed to be, if Blair hadn't come to the bar to search for Nate, she wouldn't have interrupted their heated dalliance. She wouldn't have witnessed her boyfriend and best friend, which she trusted, lip locking.

But here she was, rooted to the spot, frozen like a statue while staring at them. Her facial features displaying hurt and disdain. She choked out a sob, as tears spilled over her cheeks. Nate scrambled away from Serena and fixed his clothes, but made no move towards Blair. Serena looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear, she should.

A single voice in Blair's head yelled '_run!'_

And run she did, away from Nate Archibald, away from Serena Van Der Woodsen, away from the terrible mess in her life.

She made it outside but never stopped, she kept going until she was within the safety of her room in the Waldorf Penthouse. Once inside the pristine penthouse she sprinted to her room, slamming the door shut and wrenching her white silky gloves off her arms and throwing them to the ground. Her dress suddenly felt too tight; gasping for breath she yanked off her dress and left it in a rumpled puddle on the floor.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and then bit by bit pieces fell. Blair clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her dainty hands on her chest, trying to soothe the pain. But it felt impossible.

Blair Waldorf was broken and defeated. She felt like it was going to take some miracle to put the pieces of her shattered heart back together.

She heard footsteps in the hallway, probably her mother coming to scold her for leaving early from the wedding reception. Blair looked up as the door creaked open. Her eyes were blurry from the wet tears but she could tell it wasn't her mother or Dorota.

"Blair"

And just like that she knew who it was. The familiarity of the soft velvet voice echoed throughout the room. It spoke softly, gently, like he was assuring her everything was going to be alright, but in reality they both knew it wasn't. It was the same voice that teased her and tried to annoy her with his sexual innuendos, but also the one that always supported her, was always there when she needed him. Eyes focusing on his face, his hazel eyes shone with concern. Blair covered her mouth as another sob wrenched itself from her mouth.

She called for him and he answered.

Chuck walked towards her and sat down beside her, pulling Blair into his warm embrace he let her shed her tears. He didn't care if it stained his thousands of dollars worth shirt; he only cared for her at the moment.

In the safety of Chuck's embrace, that was when she allowed herself to collapse, to be vulnerable, because there was at least one more person in her messed up life that she trusted.

Reason why he was here? He caught sight of her running through the halls of the Palace hotel with mascara running down her face, urging him to go after her. He didn't know what caused this effect on Blair but he was willing to find out.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, neither did she. But when they finally arose from the cold hard ground she crawled into bed. Bidding Blair goodnight, Chuck turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Chuck..." She was hesitant, but he would understand right?

He turned and met her puffy eyes.

"Stay...please"

She didn't want to be alone and he didn't want to go home, because in the end they were both by themselves.

Chuck's chest tightened at the sight of her, the Blair Waldorf he knew was strong, but this wasn't the Blair he knew.

Chuck nodded his head and walked towards her bed. Sliding off his jacket and taking off his shoes he crawled under the duvet and lay beside her. She smiled softly, but it was forced.

She didn't know whether if it was wrong or right at the moment, but she didn't care. She snuggled up to Chuck and laid her arm across his body, encircling his waist. He wrapped her in his arms, once again assuring her it was going to be okay.

Once again, they both knew it wasn't.

In the morning, they still laid there in their sleep. The fact that their bodies were wrapped around each other went unnoticed to them until one of them awake.

* * *

If you can tell, I edited some parts of this story because some parts were kind of frustrating me lol.

I don't know whether to continue or not, or where I'm going with this story. But if you be so kind to take the time and write a review, I would appreciate it! :)


End file.
